


Work at the Beach!

by ChubzyCheeks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, I keep making new ones -_-, Japan, M/M, Uke!Kagami T., i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubzyCheeks/pseuds/ChubzyCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Seirin and the GoM go to have a match against eacother, but the only reason the GoM showed up, including a certain Light's Shadow, is because there was a certain café where the 'Wild Taiga!', worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically working butler Kagami Taiga being flirted by the GoM, a new fanfic before going back to Hell, so here it is, because I've become an insomniac,

Kagami glanced to his phone and sighed as he squinted his eyes at the brightness, as soon as he started relaxing again, he was jolted up by his vibrating phone. 

He grabbed his phone and texted back,

'Jesus Christ, Kuroko, I got it, I didnt have any sleep, give me a freakin' break!'

Pushing the covers to one side, Kagami popped up and shuddered at the coldness of the wooden floor as his once warmed feet collided with the freezing wood. He winced his way to the bathroom to hear another vibrating noise above a wooden surface and just as Kagami was about to shout abuse to the forbidden phone, he heard a rather loud ding, go through the empty halls into Kagami's bedroom. 

Quickly checking if he wasn't naked and slipped some boxers on, he made the way to his front door and jumped around as he pulled his socks on and was brushing his teeth against his shoulder. He opened the door with his feet and gawked upon who was standing upon the other side of his now-opened door. 

"Taiga, may we come in?" The spawn of Satan spoke up first, as he tried his best not to drop his toothbrush as he saw all of his visitors and his jaw was slacked open. 

"Bakagami, don't leave your mouth open, a fly might fly into it, Baka!"Ahomine spoke up as he nodded for them to come in as he got ready to go to the Beach for his part-time job, with having to handle Seirin and the GoM in having a match with the 'Rainbow' and having to get away during breaks to serve people at the café all the mean while his opponents knowing of his not so much secret job.

Kagami sighed as he packed his waiter suit into his shoulder-over bag and set off into the living room where the GoM, hadn't made themselves comferatable at all.

If eating well-hidden sweets, stealing scissors, looking for porn mags, searching for his lucky item, watching model shows on the TV and looking through childhood pictures counts as not making themselves at home, then Kagami will have to deal with it, being the good waifu he is. 

Well, atleast his hallways weren't empty anymore,


	2. Let's Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to my third story! Please enjoy!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chappy, please tell me, hope you enjoy!

"C'mon guys!" Kagami shouts to the rainbow snooping through his stuff and glanced at his watch,"It's half past nine you idiots! C'mon already!"

"Kagami-Kun, the clocks went back," Kagami screams a little and get over the shock and realizes that the clocks actually went back.

"Oh, yeah, what'd you want for breakfast?"Kagami smiles widely and takes notes of what everyone wants for their breakfast and talently made breakfast before shuffling them out of his house and double-checking that everyone had their stuff as well as his own bag and made their way to their buses.

Kagami places headphones over his head and nods his head from side to side, shifting a little to the song, Dangerous by DG, and hummed the song while getting on the bus and making his way to his seat.  
Slowly, the next song that Kagami's favourite playlist, lured him to sleep and not knowing what he was hugging, Kuroko slipped a little tiger teddy bear into Kagami's arms and took a few shots on his flip-phone and sent them to the GoM and a couple of their school members that were in front of them and all of them saved it to their photo gallery, of course Kagami was blushing when all this happened while he was uncousious. 

When the two buses pulls up after two long hours, which Kagami slept through all of it unless he woke up to get a drink or eat some food for his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Baka, you have drool down your chin," the coach looked away and giggled as Kagami tried to wipe it and successfully it looks like he didn't get knocked out by a hammer, if anyone thought Kuroko's hair was ridicolous, then Kagami's looks like he's been dragged through a brush and his hair came out without twigs or leaves in it. 

"Kuroko can you change my watch...please?" Kagami tilts his head towards Kuroko and Kuroko did as he was asked and wiped his nose as he felt blood coming from his nose. Kagami smiles and thanks him and bumps his fist, then walks towards the luggage area, where he helped captain Hyuuga and Kiyoshi Senpai to carry the things to the beach. 

Kagami glanced at his now right-timed watch and pulled a face of worry and grabbed his suitcase with his waiters outfit in and runs towards the toilet in charge to get changed. 

"Kagami! Where are you going!?"Kagami heard someone shout behind him and looked back and told them the toilet and ran off to get changed for his job,

this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooooo sorry if it's to short for you I'll try and upload tommorow if I can, so please comment or whatever and I hope you enjoyed this second chappy o' mine!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami rushed out the toilets with his now formal attire, and ran towards the café that was one of the first shops onto the popular shops and food sources.

Pushing open the door, lifting the abinet that kept him from the kitchen, and got scolded by his older sister, Emna, and he took a couple of orders before coming to a halt when going to serve some more customers.

"You look especially hot, Bakagami," A smirk came over the customer as he asks for what he came for, and ordering Kagami a lollipop, for 'serving him his needs' then set off, Kagami sucking and licking the blackberry lollipop whilst cooking and ordering customers orders.

At the end of Kagami's shift, kissing his sisters cheek, leaving her flustered a little on the way out, he made the way to where he saw the 'Rainbow Squad' and most of Seirin playing a practice game.

Kagami, always the oblivious idiot, didn't realise that they were all fighting for a, er, certain, *cough*waiter*cough cough.* 

Coach looked towards Kagami as he was in his waiter outfit and shuffled uncomfortably, seeing his torso muscles through the tight waistcoat and the outline of his chest.

Kagami walked up to Coach, sitting next to a spare sun bed next to her, looking still plastered in awe at the match in front of him, undoing buttons for his waistcoat.

While he takes off his waistcoat, starting to unbutton his white t-shirt, untieing the tie that was wrapped around his collar, doing it extremely sexily, not knowing that everyone had stopped their previous activities (the 'Rainbow Squad and Seirin as well.)

Noses-bleeding, they fall for Kagami again and watch him as he slid the white t-shirt down to his wrists and flicking them off, standing up and taking his black trousers off and piled them up neatly.

All witnesses froze as they see the black and dark red-side striped wetsuit as the suit wraps around his body, showing his flawless body. 

Looking up, Kagami looks in confusion as he sees everyone staring at him in disappointment and still shock. 

Kagami picked up his board and strutted to where the chequered white and black flags were placed and placed him self onto his board, not realising that on his way to the centre of the flags, everyone who were watching could see his big-Beyoncé bottom and making them all have saliva at the corner of their mouths.

It was a good show, watching Kagami slowly and sexually walk out of the water, unzipping his zip from the back, and showing off his chest muscles, sea water making its way down his body, some droplets dripping down his face and a couple even going down to the place where everyone wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we have it, a new work from me since people thought I was dead, also, including myself. I have feelings, I should've updated sooner in sorry, it's been two months.


End file.
